This invention concerns a device for connecting air ducts, in particular in a motor vehicle, as well as a motor vehicle door, a motor vehicle pillar and a motor vehicle interior paneling, in particular an instrument panel.
It is well-known that for enhanced air conditioning of the vestibule in a motor vehicle, air must not only be guided via a duct in the middle of the vehicle on the tunnel into the rear area of the vehicle, but also laterally, by means of an air duct over the respective front door and the so-called B-pillar. From the B-pillar, for example, the air then travels at chest height into the rear interior. Such ventilation systems are used for various motor vehicle types.
We know from DE 199 26 380 A1 of a duct transition for bridging the gap between the front door and the B-pillar by means of a duct component that is moldable and/or maneuverable in its longitudinal expansion, in particular a maneuverable bellows. The maneuverable duct component creates a maneuverable sealing surface, which bridges the existing gap when the door is closed and is pulled back into a retracted position that does not hinder climbing in and out of the automobile when the door is open. The operating component used to mold or maneuver the duct component is designed as a lever. In this connection, a lever component acts as a frame, in which an opening of the moldable duct component is stretched. A similar arrangement is known from DE 199 26 380 A1.
The disadvantage of this previously known air duct is its expensive design and the wear and tear resulting from the movement and/or deformation of the duct component with each opening and closing of the door. A further disadvantage is the fact that the door becomes relatively sluggish. In addition, a considerable amount of leak air can enter the joint area with this design.
Additional snap-in connection structures are also known from DE 103 22 878 A1 and DE 101 37 998 A1.